


The curves of your lips rewrite history

by blackhholes



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Romance, so i didn't like the way the revival reduced logans and rorys realtionship to them cheating, so this is me trying to fix it given the material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhholes/pseuds/blackhholes
Summary: After Rory finds out she's pregnant, she has to figure out whether to tell the father or not.





	1. Prologue

It had now been three days since Rory told her mom about her pregnancy, and it hadn’t gotten better. First there was the call to Emily, where she had to explain her affair with Logan and what had come from it. Both Emily and Lorelai wanted Rory to tell Logan about the baby, but Rory still wasn’t sure he wanted to keep it. When she said this to her grandmother, she was told that Logan should have a say in the matter as well.  
“Grandma,” Rory said. “I’m the one who has to go through pregnancy, not him. So, I will tell him if I decide to keep it, otherwise there is no reason to tell him.”  
“I just don’t want the child to grow up without a father,” Emily said. “Not like you did.”  
“I wasn’t without a father. At least not without a father figure, I had Luke.”  
“That’s good and all. But your child wouldn’t have a Luke. It would have a Paris, which in some cases is better, but it wouldn’t have a Luke.”  
“Will you please stop calling the baby it?” Lorelai interjected, from her place on the couch. “It’s creeping me out.”  
“Oh dear god. This isn’t about you Lorelai.”  
“No, it isn’t. I know that mom, but it isn’t about you either. Let Rory make her own decision.”  
“So, what you’re saying is that you would be fine with this child growing up without a father and that Rory should raise it on her own like you did.”  
“No of course not mom.” Lorelai stood up so that she was the same height as Emily. “But do you honestly believe that if Rory told Logan, that he would leave like Christopher did. Logan who did everything to get in our good graces. Who was ready to marry Rory.”  
“You’re forgetting he has a fiancée,” Rory said. “It’s not like he can just bail on her.”  
“Oh, honey. We both know he would. Anyway, if Shira and Mitchum hear that there’s an illegitimate Huntzberger on the way, that would get priority over their plan with the French heiress.”  
“But what if he likes the way his life is. W-what if he loves her?”  
“Why would he have had an affair with you if he loves her?” Emily asked.  
“A person can love two people at the same time. Just look at the whole Dean Jess situation.”  
“Sweetie, we both know that you didn’t love both at the same time. We understand that you’re scared, but when it comes down to it you have to tell him.”  
“What happened to letting me decide whether to tell him or not?”  
“It’s still your decision, just don’t take too long deciding.”


	2. Chapter 1

It took Rory two months before she decided to tell Logan about the baby. She had talked with both Lane and Paris about having a child and decided that she wanted to keep hers. Telling Logan was going to be the problem; they hadn’t talked since the night they spent with the LDB. Rory knew that when they had parted it was meant to be final. She knew that he didn’t expect her to ever call him again, yet here was standing with her phone in her hand staring down at it.   
Rory had told her mom that this was something she needed to do alone, she had to face her fears and insecurities. Her finger hovered over the contact named LOGAN, she had been staring at his name for the past half hour. Lorelai was at the diner to give her some privacy. Finally, Rory tabbed the call button, the ringing was terrible, and more than anything she wanted to hang up.   
“Hello?” a female’s voice came through the phone. Rory panicked, she hadn’t thought Odette answered Logan’s phone.  
“Is Logan there?” Rory stammered, though she wanted to puke.  
“He’s in the shower. Can I take a message for you? Just tell me your name and what your business is with my fiancée.”  
“It’s fine, I’ll just call back later.”  
“Oh, no need he just got out of the shower. He’ll be out in around five minutes if you’re okay talking with me for that time.” Rory liked her, and that was terrible. She didn’t know if Odette loved Logan or not, but she still felt terrible. “So, how do you know Logan?”  
“We met back at Yale.”  
“Oh, you were part of that group, weren’t you?”  
“Kind of, my grandparent used to be friends with his parents.”  
“He’s done now.” Rory could hear Odette and Logan talked silently.  
“Hey, it’s Logan.” Logan’s voice was crystal clear, and Rory could fell the anxiety seizing her again.  
“I like her.” Was all she ended up saying.  
“Rory, is there any reason you called?”  
“I just wanted to know, if you and Odette got engaged out of love or family obligations.”  
“Well,” Logan said. “I don’t see why that is of any importance to you. But it was family obligations, at least at first, I like spending time with her, she isn’t like the rest of high society.”  
“That’s good to know, you deserve someone who cares about you.” Her eyes had gotten damp, and she had to back sobs.  
“Rory, what is all this about? You ended it, you haven’t called, texted, or emailed in the past two months. I don’t understand you, I was finally coming to terms with the fact that you left. You aren’t allowed to just come waltzing back into my life-“  
“-I’m pregnant Logan. I’m pregnant and it yours.”  
“How long have you known,” Logan asked quietly.   
“Two months.”  
“Two months. You’ve known for two months yet I only hear about it now.”  
“Logan.” The sobs finally came. “I had to figure out if I wanted it or not.”  
“Don’t I get to be a part of that decision?”  
“No, you don’t. You aren’t the one who must go through pregnancy. And you’re engaged, I didn’t want to spring this on you if you I weren’t going to keep it.”  
“So you’re keeping it?”  
“Yes, I am. I understand if you don’t want anything to do with the baby I wouldn’t judge you.”   
“Rory it’s just a lot. I have to go I’ll call you back, okay?” Then he hung up leaving Rory standing with tears down her face, staring at her phone once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the chapters are quite short at the moment but I promise they'll get longer. I just have a lot of ideas at the moment and I want to get them written and published.

Rory sat down next to Lorelai in the diner and said: “It’s done.”  
“Really?” Lorelai asked. “How did he take it?”  
“He said he needed time to think about it. Which I totally understand, but I’m so scared, that he won’t want to be part of raising the child. I mean, I don’t want him to leave Odette or anything. But it takes two to get pregnant, so shouldn’t he have to carry part of the burden as well.”  
“Honey, it’s not that easy, you know that. You grew up without a father, and you turned out fine. If we don’t mention your obsession with obscure Russian authors.”  
“Well,” Rory said, standing up. “I’m gonna go tell Luke. Behave while I’m away.”  
“You’re no fun. Make sure miss Patty doesn’t hear, unless you want the whole town to know.”  
“Hey Luke,” Rory said when she made her way to the counter, where Luke was pouring coffee. “Can we talk?”  
“Sure, what’s up?”  
“Okay, don’t freak out, I mean you probably will but at least keep it slightly concealed. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, but I feel this is a great moment to do it.” Rory breathed deeply. “Luke, I’m pregnant. And I’m keeping it.”  
“You’re pregnant? I didn’t much see you as the type to get pregnant, but I guess everybody’s got it in them,” Kirk said from his seat close by.  
“Kirk,” Rory said. “Please don’t tell anyone.” Then she left the diner leaving Luke looking startled.  
…  
When Lorelai and Luke finally return home, they found Rory asleep on the couch.  
“How long have you known?” Luke asked Lorelai.  
“Around two months.”  
“How come I first hear about it now?”  
“We didn’t want to tell too many people, in case she decided she wouldn’t keep it,” Lorelai said. “Only the two of us and my mother knew about it.”  
“In the morning the whole town will know.  
“How come?”  
“Kirk heard Rory telling me, and he’ll probably tell Lulu. And then the whole town will know.”  
“I just hope she's ready for it.” Lorelai turned off the light, as she and Luke headed to bed.


	4. Chapter 3

When Rory came into the diner the next morning nothing seemed out of the ordinary, Luke was walking around clearing off tables, and taking orders; Kirk sat at the counter, talking about god knows what to no one in particular; Babette and miss Patty sitting at a table in the middle of the room, eating their breakfast.  
Rory sat down at the counter next to her mother. Neither of them said anything about the situation; they just sat in quiet until Luke came to them.  
“Rory,” he said. “I think it’ll be best for you to know that miss Patty knows.”  
“Luke, we agreed not to tell her,” Lorelai whisper-shouted.  
“Mom, stop,” Rory said definitively. “I don’t need you to take care of me. It’s good miss Patty knows, that way I won’t have to tell anyone else.”  
Luke left to tend to customers; Lorelai and Rory sat in silence until the time came for Lorelai to go to the inn. After she left Rory waited for miss Patty to burst through the doors, and force Rory to tell her everything. When she didn’t Rory felt disappointed; she knew she should feel relieved, but she felt as if even miss Patty didn’t ask, then maybe she wasn’t as important to the town as she once thought.  
…..  
It took three days before anyone reacted; by then Rory had come to terms with no one commenting. So, when Taylor came up to her asking if she expected maternity leave, she was taken aback. After telling him that it was too early to decide that, and he went away, she was left feeling numb. Maybe her mother had forced the entire town into silence to protect Rory. This angered Rory as she felt she didn’t need her mother’s help, she could do this on her own.  
So, she wasn’t surprised to find herself at the dragonfly. Looking around the inn she couldn’t find her mother, only a slightly angry Michel who told her that Lorelai had already gone home. This was added to the current list of thing Rory was mad at Lorelai over. Not only did she try to dictate her entire life, but she also couldn’t be in the right place to hear Rory vent.  
When Rory finally came home, she wasn’t as agitated as earlier. Instead, she just felt sorry for her mother, to think that Rory needed protection, and protection from the town nonetheless. She could hear Lorelai in the kitchen so there she went, she stepped back a little when she saw her mother covered in flour.  
“Okay, first of all,” Rory said. “Why are you covered in flour. Secondly, why did you find it necessary to make sure no one talked to about the pregnancy.”  
“I’m able to answer one of those questions, and it isn’t the hard one,” Lorelai turned around to face her daughter. “I’m covered in flour, because I found this recipe online, on how to bake cookies shaped like dogs. It didn’t go so well so now we have a bunch of weirdly shaped cookies that Paul Anka won’t even look at.”  
“Mom, stop trying to protect me! I’m not the baby-faced teenager who needed help because Paris was being mean to me, anymore.”  
“I’m not trying to protect you. I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
“So, it isn’t your fault that no one’s asked me about the pregnancy; not even miss Patty and you know how she gets. No, the only person to even comment on it was Taylor who wanted to know whether I expected maternity leave.”  
“Yes, that’s exactly right. I wanted to do something along those lines, but Luke talked me out of it.” The two were standing in opposite ends of the room, not wanting to get too close to each other. “If no one’s asked you then maybe that’s something they came up with on their own.”  
“Yeah because that would happen, we both know that they would be all over this unless you told them off.”  
“You don’t believe me?! What reason do I have for lying?”  
“I’m not sure yet. But when you decide to tell me, then I’ll be at Lane’s.” At that Rory turned around and left the house behind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a long time coming. I can't even pretend that I spent all this time writing it, because I didn't. I only spent two days writing this chapter, and although it isn't my best writing to date, it'll have to be good enough.

When Rory first arrived at Lane’s, she was obviously distressed. Not even when Brian and Zach came, bickering through the entire house, did she so much as smile. 

Lane looked at her best friend, she knew about the pregnancy, of course she did, she was the second person to know, after Lorelai but before Paris. What perplexed her the most, was why it was weighing this much on Rory, she knew Rory called Logan, and that he never called back, and she also knew that Rory wanted to do this right, let the baby have a father. But she also knew that is it comes down to it, that Rory would raise the child on her own, with only the help of her friends and family. 

The two friends sat in silence, the easy banter from their childhood far from their mind; the clock on the wall ticking away, as the two just sat in silence. 

When Rory’s phone finally rung, it broke the silence of the room. 

“What do I do?” Rory asked. “It’s him.”

“Answer him,” Lane said. “Go into the study, and if either Zach or Brian is in there, just kick them out.”

Rory nodded and walked into the study down the hall, Brian and Zach were in there looking at something on the computer. When they saw, Rory come in, they took one look at her face and the ringing phone in her hand, before they moved out of the room. 

After they closed the door, Rory was alone in the room looking down at her phone. After staring at it so long that she doubted it would call for much longer she finally picked up. 

“Hello,” she said. 

“Hi,” it came from the other side of the phone. Neither of them seemed completely comfortable in the situation.

“Why did you call? Because if you’re calling to tell me that you want nothing to do with the baby, then you should just say. It’s cruel to let me hang. I mean it’s completely  
understandable, but- “

“Rory,” Logan interrupted. “I want to be a part of the child’s life.”

“You do?” 

“Of course, I do Rory. It is my child after all. I’m just wondering how this will work out, I mean my engagement to Odette will be called off. But don’t worry about that, she was ecstatic when I told her.”

“You told her about my pregnancy?”

“Yes, she deserves to know that the wedding won’t be happening.”

“Logan,” Rory said. “This is really big, are you sure you want to call off the wedding?”

“Yes, definitely. Odette and I have been trying to find a way to do it, for a long time. And anyways if I decide to still marry Odette but also claim this child as my own, it will be treated poorly by anyone in society.”

“Why?”

“Because it will be an illegitimate child.”

“Come on,” Rory said. “People don’t still use that term, do they?”

“I once heard a story of a businessman who had a child with his secretary, he didn’t even claim the child, but it still can’t get any jobs in that field. It’s honestly scary what society people will do, to those they deem beneath them.”

“Okay, so you will leave Odette and claim the baby, but those society people you just talked about, will be expecting us to get married. I’m not ready to get married, I still don’t have a stable career. I was perfectly happy never having kids, I had Lane’s and Paris’, I could go to them if I ever felt the need to be around kids, I’m not ready for this.”

“Rory, calm down. You will be a terrific mother, you will have your mother’s, Lane’s, that crazy town of yours’, and even Paris’ support in all of this. You’ll even have my full support, in whatever you may want to do.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Thanks for everything Logan, I have to go now, but I’ll call you again.”

“I’ll look forward to it.”

…..

When Rory reentered the living room, she saw Lane, Zach, and Brian, all sitting on the couch seemingly just waiting for her. 

“How did it go?” Lane asked, sitting on the edge of her seat. 

“He wants a relationship with the baby,” Rory answered. “And he apparently calling off the engagement, something about illegitimate children.”

“I thought illegitimate children were all the rage these days,” Zach said. 

“Maybe if you’re rock and roll. But not if you’re high society. Then it’s a curse for the child.”

“What’ll happen with you two then?” Lane asked hopefully.

“We didn’t talk about that, I just don’t want him to be to this child what my dad was to me”

“Logan is nothing like your dad.” Lane moved over to her friend, in a try to show her support. “I might never have known Logan very well, but I do know that the boy loved you.”  
Rory cracked a smile. “And I do know that he loved you with his whole heart, even if that’s not how things are now, then I know that he’ll love this child at least half as much.”

“Thanks, Lane. Do you think I can sleep here? I’ll just take the couch.”

“Of course, you can sleep here. Anytime.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only way I could justify the cheating in Logan's engagement, was if they had some sort of agreement, and neither actually loved the other. So that's why the part with Odette is written in.


End file.
